


Going Steady

by astrocops



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of cute, how clingy and spaced-out Benny gets when he's high. His need to talk about his passions (space, his friends, his degree, space again just for good measure) always wins out over his need to snack, and Daniel's been told so much about constellations and stars that he doubts he'd fail an astrology test were it slapped down in front of him, studying or no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Steady

"Afternoon, Benbo," Daniel calls as he comes through the door to the apartment, and is met with a miserable groan from the couch, where he finds his roommate face down, limbs sticking out at all angles.

"What happened to you?" is somehow what he asks, previous attempt at a greeting completely forgotten.

"My history teacher hates me," Benny whines, muffled by the cushions. "I can't focus because it's boring, so he's giving me an extra assignment. I take notes--I don't know what else he wants from me. I aced the last test!"

"Will ice cream make it better?" Daniel asks, and Benny peers up at him, face red and crossed in lines from pressing it to the lone throw pillow. "...blue raspberry?" he asks hopefully, sounding entirely like a five-year-old and not the twenty-year-old Daniel knows he is.

"Yeah, Ben. Blue raspberry. My treat."

He lets loose a sound of glee and pushes up to sit upright, reaching for his previously abandoned beat-up sneakers. "You're the best, Danny," he sighs, and stands once his laces have been tied.

"You're darn right I'm the best," Daniel shoots back, a smug little smile on his lips. "Now come on, you big lug. I'll even drive, just to make the offer that much better."

"The best," Benny repeats, flopping forward to wrap himself around his roommate.

"If you're quick about letting go and getting to the car, I'll take you by Emmet's real quick, too."

While Emmet is one of Benny's closest friends, he knows this means that Daniel's going to let him smoke in the house for once, and so he does just that, letting go and scrambling toward the door.

Danny grabs Benny's ridiculous mock-up astronaut jacket as he passes the coat rack, expression exasperated but fond. The boy's head would be lost if it weren't attached--how had he gotten along before they began living together?

-

A triple-scoop blue raspberry cone and single-scoop mocha cone later, Benny's teeth are chattering, and because Daniel's bloody nice, he lets Benny take his jacket while they walk out to the car. He'd forgotten to grab Benny's--so it's partially his fault that it isn't available, anyway.

It's worth the cold for the way Benny burrows down in it, nosing against the folded-down, wool-lined collar once he's finished with his treat.

It isn't as though Benny has no money or Daniel has a lot, but Danny even buys his weed for him. The way he sees it, he's going to snag some, and he might as well just pay for the whole thing. Benny could be doing a million worse drugs--ones that would _really_ make him feel closer to the stars he loves so much--so as long as he smokes in a back room so guests can't smell it, Danny doesn't mind him doing things like this.

Benny's humming as they drive away with his new stash, drumming his fingers on the dash. "Standing there alone, the ship is waiting..." Daniel chuckles as he gets to the chorus, belting it out at the top of his lungs excitedly. Benny is simply the best there is, where space knowledge is concerned. Songs about it included.

He's crooning Fly Me to the Moon when they pull into the parking lot, and Daniel joins in somewhere halfway up the stairs. He doesn't often sing, but when he does, Benny offers him a bright smile, and this time is no different, his expression one of fondness even as Daniel unlocks their door.

"Best date ever, B," Benny hums, and not for the first time, Daniel regrets telling him about his and his brother's childhood nicknames.

The thought is quickly pushed aside by what Benny just said. "W-was it, now?" he stammers, fumbling to out the keys on their appropriate rung after the door is shut behind them. "A date, I mean."

"You bought literally everything, and took me for ice cream because I was sad, dude. I'd say that constitutes as a date."

"I bought you drugs," he mumbles back, cheeks flushing as he shuffles into the living room.

"And they're going to be awesome, when we do them." Pause. "I don't have to call it a date? I mean, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything." Benny's expression is puzzling, curious and anticipating, as he waits for an answer. Daniel quickly decides it isn't an expression he likes, hurriedly replying, "No! No, I'm fine, Ben. Call it what you want to."

"So does this mean we _went together_ ," the science major teases, and Daniel manages a snort.

"Went together means dated. We went out."

"But going out means being in a relationship?"

"No, it means going out on a date. Dating. Which also doesn't mean being a relationship. Oh, the joys of language development." Danny shakes his head, marveling over the fact that this is legitimately a conversation they're having.

"Then what means--"

"Going steady."

"You watch Grease a lot, don't you."

"No, I just grew up with Ma and Pa spouting dated terms and grew used to them."

Benny shakes his head this time, smile brighter than the sun, and looks away. By the time he's gone to get his--well, his drug paraphernalia, he's sobered, setting his things in a row on the coffee table. Daniel sighs and locks their front door multiple times, cracking the window open and setting their fan in front of it to blow out the eventual smoke.

"Would 'going steady' be a bad thing?"

It's out of the blue, and Danny wheels around to look at him, eyes wide and bewildered.

"What, you and I? Well." Pause. Inhale. Exhale. Danny's hand runs through his hair, and he manages a small smile. "No, Ben. I don't think it'd be a bad thing 't all."

That relaxes Benny, at least, and he picks his smile back up. "Sweet. If you'll go grab all our crunchy snack foods, I'll get us all set up?"

"Sure."

-

Hours later finds them tangled so closely a piece of paper wouldn't fit between them, kissing slow and sweet. Each time they pull apart, they're drawn right back in, like a negative and positive magnet. They've tugged each other's collars aside many times but done no more than that, content to leave the necking as just that--they're both littered in marks that'll give then away come daylight, but they don't care. Danny pulls away at last, and Benny's giggling as he hides his face against his collar.

"Oh man," he manages, "Oh, wow. Why did that take us so long?"


End file.
